


A flower for everyone

by InkScarlet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Death, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Google translate used, Gore, Headcanon, It happens after Godmaster, Little Ghost offers flowers, M/M, Only 1 chapter contains rape, Rape, Sad, Some characters are not dead, The Collector is a Kingsmould, The chapters will be short, Violence, bad grammar, rape mentioned, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: Little Ghost wants to offer a delicate flower to everyone.





	1. A flower for Relic Seeker Lemm

Today, Little Ghost wanted to offer a flower to everyone.

Little Ghost goes to Lemm’s store to offer him a flower.

“Hello little one, do you still have something to sell? Arcane eggs? Idols of the King? Lemm asked.

Just hearing the word "King” thrills Little Ghost.  
Little Ghost makes a sign of “No”.

“So … why did you come here? Lemm asked.  
Little Ghost handed a delicate flower to Lemm.

” A flower ? For me ?” said Lemm.

Lemm takes the flower and suddenly a dozen delicate flowers appear and his shop is now illuminated by the delicate flowers.

“Thank you, little one.” said Lemm.

Little Ghost is very pleased that his gift pleased him.


	2. A flower for Cloth and Traitor Lord

Little Ghost walks to the Queen's Gardens to give a flower to Dryya, to Cloth, to the Traitor Lord and his mother, the White Lady.

He wants to see Cloth and the Traitor Lord first.

Once at his first destination, he laid a delicate flower on Cloth's body and another on Lord Traiter's body.

Hundreds of delicate flowers made their appearance and completely illuminated the place.

Cloth made her appearance.

" Oh ! Hello my friend !" Said Cloth

"I'm happy to see you an-"

Cloth noticed the delicate flowers that had just appeared.

"It's ... it's so beautiful. Is it for me?" Cloth asked.

Little Ghost nodded and pointed to the body of the Traitor Lord.

"You offer a flower to him too?" Cloth asked.

Little Ghost nodded again.

"...Why ?" Says a voice

Little Ghost and Cloth went back to see the source of the voice.

This is the Traitor Lord, the mantis who went mad, who was obsessed with power, who killed a lot of his kind, banished from the Mantis Village and who rejected his own daughter because she loved an insect of the same gender.

"Why do you give me this flower ? I do not deserve it," said the Traitor Lord with a sad look 

Little Ghost approached Traitor Lord handed him a flower.

"I have only caused problems!" Shouted the Traitor Lord.

"I killed my kind, tried to kill the Mantis Lord and, worse, i have rejected my own daughter because she loved a woman and because of me, she is died !!!"

The Traitor Lord cried hot tears.

"I do not deserve these flowers, I do not deserve rest, I deserve nothing!" Said the traitor Lord.

Little ghost approached the Traitor Lord and handed him a letter.

"A letter for me? But who is it from?" Asked the Traitor Lord.

The Traitor Lord takes the letter, opens it and reads it.

"My dear father, if you receive this letter, it means that I am dead"

"Although you have gone mad, you have killed many of our fellows and you rejected me because I loved a girl but ... you stay my father and I love you. "

"Your beloved daughter. "

The tears of the Traitor Lord began to flow.

"Oh my daughter, my dear daughter, I'm so sorry. I miss you so much ! Said the Traitor Lord.

Little Ghost approached the Traitor Lord and patted his head.

"These flowers ... they are so beautiful, thank you." said the traitor Lord.

Little Ghost and Cloth was happy for him.


	3. A flower for Fierce Dryya

After giving a delicate flower to Cloth and the Traitor Lord, Little Ghost walked to her mother's cocoon to give a delicate flower to her and to Dryya.

Arriving at his destination, he put a flower on Dryya's body.

Fierce Dryya, one of the Five Great Knights who is very close to the White Lady who sacrificed herself to protect her, made her appearance.

"A Vessel ? I thought they were all dead !" said Dryya.

"What are you doing her-"

Dryya looks at the cocoon which is filled with delicate flowers.

"These flowers ... these are Ze'mer's! Where did you find them? "Asked Dryya

Little Ghost write on a tablet that he met Ze'mer and that the latter wanted Little Ghost to put a delicate flower on the grave of her deceased girlfriend.

"The child of the Lord Traitor ... I remember her, she was a nice girl," said Dryya

"What happened ? Are you a Vessel that has managed to survive the King? Is the infection gone? "Dryya asked.

Little Ghost explained everything to Dryya.

20 minutes later.

"I see ... you've destroyed Radiance, eradicated the infection and saved the kingdom and yet you're not "Empty" as the King wanted."

Dryya knelt down and stroked Little Ghost's head.

"I thank you for saving the kingdom and please make me a promise."

Dryya stood up and said, "Child of the Queen, I beg you. Protect the Queen. "

Little Ghost nodded and put a flower on Dryya's head.

"Thank you, little Vessel."


	4. A flower for the White Lady

Now that Little Ghost has given a flower to Dryya, he will now give a flower to his mother.

He entered the cocoon and went to his mother.

Little Ghost walked for 1 minute and saw his mother's figure.

His mother, the White Lady was fast asleep.

The White Lady is a beautiful root all white and bright enough.

The White Lady has beautiful blue eyes that shone like diamonds.

Little Ghost was amazed by the beauty of her eyes but unfortunately ... she can not see with her beautiful eyes because she is blind.

The White Lady has an excellent odora and thanks to that, she can know who is entering her cocoon.

The White Lady felt the smell of her child and woke up.

"Hello, my child," said the White Lady.

"I do not feel the smell of infection anymore, how did you manage to eradicate it?"

Little Ghost explained (for the second time) what happened with a special tablet for blind people.

20 minutes later.

"You went through so many things, my child."

The tears of the White Lady began to flow.

"My first child, my Hollow Knight is alive, I'm so happy."

"I did not want he be to seal, I knew he was not "empty" and I tried to prevent all that but I failed," said the White Lady.

"After the Hollow Knight was sealed, my urge to spread, to reproduce myself was so strong!"

"I did not want other children to suffer and the Wyrm to kill my children again!" Shouted the White Lady

"To punish myself and prevent me from spreading and reproducing myself, I locked myself in this cocoon."

"I do not deserve to be a mother, a mother must protect her children," said the White Lady.

"You must hate me now that you know the whole truth now."

"Mama."

"Where does this voice come from?" Asked the White Lady.

"But I can smell no other smell in this coco- wait... Did you say "Mama" ?" Asked the White Lady.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Little Ghost repeated in a cute voice.

"Oh my child."

The White Lady takes Little Ghost by her root and gives her a kiss on his forehead.

"The first word of the Hollow Knight was also" Mama ". Said the White Lady.

he take the flower and attach it to her mother's hair.

"What did you put on my hair?" Asked the White Lady.

The White Lady touched the flower with her root.

"A delicate flower? I recognize these flowers, they are very bright. "Said the White Lady.

Suddenly she felt several flowers grow on her hair and on her roots.

"I love you Mama!" Said Little Ghost.

"Do you love me despite what I did?" Asked the White Lady

Little Ghost kissed his mom's forehead.

"I take this as a" Yes ", thank you my child."

Little Ghost cuddles his mother.


	5. A flower for Myla

After 30 minutes of kisses and hugs. Little Ghost goes to Crystal Peak to give a flower to Myla.

To avoid damaging the flower, he has no choice but to go walking.

1 hour later

After 1 hour of walking, Little Ghost finally arrived at his destination.

In front of him is Myla's body.

The tears of Little Ghost began to flow.

Because of the infection, he was forced to kill Myla so that she did not kill him but also other people.

She and her song miss him so much.

Little Ghost put a flower on Myla's body.

About twenty flowers grew and Myla made her appearance.

"Do not cry, little knight." Says Myla.

Little Ghost raised his head to look at Myla.

"I know you did not want to kill me and if you did not do it, I could have hurt you or hurt other people," Myla said.

Little Ghost threw herself on Myla to take her in his arms.

"Shhh it's okay," Myla said softly.

Little Ghost (still in Myla's arms) cries uncontrollably.

"Do not cry Little Knight and thank you for freeing me from the infection. "

Myla stroked the back of Little Ghost.

"Do you want me to sing my song? Myla asked.  
Little Ghost nodded.

Myla opened her mouth and sing her song.


	6. A flower for Quirrel

A flower for everyone (Chapter 6)  
After staying a few hours with Myla. Little Ghost told her “Goodbye” and headed for an area where he would give flowers to a friend who is very dear to him.

The area is not very far, he can go quickly on foot.

10 minutes later.

Little Ghost is finally arrived at his destination … The Blue Lake.

The Bue Lake is the only Hallownest lake where the water is very clean and not acidic and you can swim in without any problem.

Little Ghost used his Crystal Heart to quickly reach his friend.

Little Ghost fly fast, very fast and nobody is there to stop him.

Little Ghost stopped and fell to his feet and saw a nail … Quirrel’s nail planted in the sand.

After Little Ghost absorbed Monomon, Quirrel seemed sad and depressed.

The last time Little Ghost saw him was at Blue Lake.

Flashback

Little Ghost sits next to Quirrel, explaining his story, his origins, the origin of Hollow Knight, Hornet, what Pale King did, ect.

“You’ve been through a lot of things, my tiny friend.” said Quirrel.

“I’m happy to meet someone like you, you’re strong and brave, I’m sure you’ll succeed in eradicating the infection.”

Quirrel stroked Little Ghost’s head and sang a lullaby to him.

Because of the lullaby, Little Ghost began to be tired and fell asleep on the knees of Quirrel.

1 hour later.

Little Ghost was fast asleep but small drops of water that hit his head woke him up.

He opens his eyes and notices that Quirrel is no longer there but his nail was still there.

In panic Little Ghost searched Quirrel everywhere for several days and he never found him.

That day, Little Ghost was very sad and inconsolable for several days.

End Flashback

Little Ghost put a delicate flower next to Quirrel’s nail and a dozen flowers sprouted and covered the nail

The tears of Little Ghost began to flow.

Quirrel miss him so much.

Little Ghost cried loudly without stopping, squeezing the delicate flower.

Footsteps were heard and someone spoke.

“Hello my tiny friend, it’s been a long time.” said the person who has a very familiar voice.

Little Ghost turned to see the source of the voice.

In front of him is Quirrel, alive and well.

“QUIRREL !!!!” shouted Little Ghost.

Little Ghost jumped into Quirrel’s arms and cried against his chest.

“But what happens to you my friend ? Why are you crying?” asked Quirrel.

“Ghost thought that Quirrel was dead !” said Little Ghost.

“Dead? But no I’m not dead, I just went to see a kingdom called” Pharloom “and it’s beautiful!” said Quirrel.

“Why did not you tell to Ghost that Quirrel is gone?” says Little Ghost

“You slept so well that I did not want to wake you up.” Quirrel answers.

“Can you take Ghost to *Pharloom?” Little Ghost asked.

“Of course, my friend and sorry for worrying you,” says Quirrel

Little Ghost fell asleep in Quirrel’s arms and Quirrel took him to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pharloom is the kingdom of Hollow Knight:Silksong


	7. A Flower for the Seer

Little Ghost slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in a bed that was not his.

Little Ghost got out of bed and inspected the room.

In this room there is a desk full of papers, a dresser, a vase with flowers and a shelf.

Little Ghost walked to the lower floor and saw Quirrel, completely asleep on his couch.

Little Ghost took a blanket and covered Quirrel.

The little Vessel takes a tablet writing something.

“Thank you very much Quirrell for loaning your bed to Ghost!”

"I’m going to give flowers to a friend. Rest well Quirrel! ”

Signed: Little Ghost

Little Ghost put the tablet on Quirrel’s table and walked out of the house a and using his Dream Nail to teleport to Resting Grounds.

Resting Grounds

Little Ghost arrived at Resting Grounds in just 1 minute thanks to his Dream Nail.

Little Ghost went to the Seer’s room.

He entered her room and all he sees is piles of pillow and blanket because … the Seer is no longer there.

After he has collected 2400 species. The Seer tells him the origins of the forgotten light and its tribe.

After the Seer has finished telling him about the origins of the forgotten light and her tribe. The Voyante’s body shone and said her last words before disappearing.

The Little Vessel laid a delicate flower and full of flowers grow on the ceiling, illuminating the room completely.

“Grandma Moth … I miss you so much. It’s thanks to you that Ghost managed to eradicate the infection. ”

Little Ghost cried for a long time.


	8. A flower for God Tamer

Little Ghost woke slowly from his sleep.

The Little Vessel cried so much that he fell asleep on the Seer’s pillows.

Little Ghost stood up, wiped his dried tears and looked at the flowers one last time before saying “Goodbye Grandma Moth.” “

He left Seer’s room and headed for the Kingdom Edge to give flowers to six insects.

30 minutes later to the Kingdom Edge, near the entrance to the Colosseum of Fools

Little Ghost finally arrived at the Kingdom Edge he used his Crystal Heart to go to the Colosseum of Fools more quickly (and also to avoid Belfy)

The little Vessel flew fast, very fast. The heart of Crystal is power that allows to cross places inaccessible to insects that do not fly. (or do not yet know how to fly)

Sometimes Little Ghost use Crystal heart because sometimes he is tired of walking.

Little Ghost stopped flying because he sees two silhouettes near the entrance to the Colosseum of Fools.

It’s God Tamer and her companion!

"Here, look at what we have here. The little champion of the Colosseum. Says God Tamer, the champion of the Colosseum of Fools.

Little Ghost is happy to see God Tamer, the last time he saw her, it was during his fight in the Colosseum of Fools.

Flashback

After many tries, Little Ghost finally managed the third trial of the Colosseum.

Little Ghost become the new Champion of Colosseum.

The little Vessel picked up the geos, throwing by the crowd that was applauding him.

” …Why ?” Says a voice

Little Ghost turned to see God Tamer and her companion who are pretty hurt.

“Why do not you kill us?” asked God Tamer

"You are the champion now, you must kill us. All new champions kill the old champions, that’s the tradition.”

Little Ghost does not understand this “tradition”. He did this trial because he needed to do it and he needed geos to buy only the charms devoured by Divine. (who regrets giving her)

The little Vessel is not interested by the glory, nor by the money, and… these insects he fought and killed, was all infected by the infection. God Tamer and her companion were the only ones not to be contaminated.

Little Ghost grabbed his tablet and write this

“Ghost is not going to kill you and does not want to become the new champion. Ghost must save Hallownest. ”

“Save … Hallownest?” Says God Tamer

Little Ghost approached God Tamer, patted her head and left the Colosseum.

God Tamer stunned, watched Little Ghost leave the Colosseum and never saw him again.

End Flashback

"It’s been a long time, Little Ghost. You did not change, always so small. God Tamer said, stroking Little Ghost’s head.

The Little Vessel leaned to the touch, He loves caresses very much.

"Thank you for letting me and Ina alive. Says God Tamer

"If you killed us, Ina’s babies would never have been born. ” she says.

Babies? God Tamer’s companion has babies ?!

“Do you want to see the babies? asked God Tamer

Little Ghost nodded, very impatient to see the babies.

"Aisha, Aleth! Come meet the champion” Shouted God Tamer.

Two small insects that look very much like Ina made their appearance.

"I introduce you Aisha and Aleth, The Ina’s babies.” Says God Tamer

Little Ghost approached slowly for not to scare the babies.

Without warning, the babies threw themselves on Little Ghost for hug him.

10 minutes of hugs later.

After 10 minutes of hugs, God Tamer removed the babies from Little Ghost because he could not escape their hold.

"I see they like you.” said God Tamer.

She help Little Ghost to get up.

"Why did you come here? To fight ? asked God Tamer

Little Ghost shook his head and pulled out four delicate flowers, handed them to God Tamer and said in a cute voice.

” For you ! “

” For us ? Awww it’s so cute!” Says God Tamer.

She took the flowers and she hook one on her helmet, one on the head of Ina and one on the head of babies.

“They are so beautiful, so bright.”

She raised her head and noticed that flowers began to grow.

The roots of the flowers were wrapped around the chains and a beautiful scarlet light illuminates the entrance to the Colosseum.

“Oh … it’s beautiful. Thank you little champion. ”

Little Ghost is very happy to hear these words.


	9. A flower for Pale Lurker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ! This chapter contains gang rape!
> 
> Do not read this chapter if you are sensitive.

Once inside the Colosseum, the warriors who were here greeted the little champion.

"It's Ghost!"

"Hey Ghost!"

"Hi Ghost!"

"Hello little champion."

Very pleased with these compliments, The Little Vessel offered flowers to all the warriors. (even those who are asleep)

The Colosseum is now filled with bright Delicate Flowers.

30 minutes later, the little Vessel said goodbye to everyone and left the Colosseum, passing the secret passage.

The warriors did not know that there was a secret passage that led to the lair of an insect that went crazy for a reason it does not know.

He entered this den to give a flower to "her".

Inside the den

The den did not change, it is still big.

The last time he went there was a long time ago.

Flashback

After defeating Flukemarm, Little Ghost discovered a new secret passage that leads to a Junk Pit

There are mountains of objects that have been thrown away. Paintings, chests (which are empty unfortunately) and a golden sarcophagus. Wait a minute ... a golden sarcophagus ?!

The little Vessel approached the sarcophagus to inspect it.

The sarcophagus is 100% in gold, it is not damaged, it has a carved face on it and it is also chained.

"Why is this sarcophagus is in a place like this? Thought Little Ghost.

"Why is it too chained? It's as if someone wanted to hide something by throwing this sarcophagus into the Junk Pit. "

Little Ghost noticed that there is a lock and that a key is needed to open it.

The Little Vessel now has a new goal ... find the key!

Several hours later.

Little Ghost searched for this key for hours and hours, and he still has not found it.

The little Vessel decided to go to the hot spring of the Colosseum to rest a little before continuing his search.

He is determined to find this key.

At the hot spring of the Colosseum.

Little Ghost was in heaven, the warm water relieves his sore muscles, he could fall asleep if he wanted to.

But it's not time for a nap, he must find this key!

Suddenly, he remembered something.

He always takes the exit on the left when he finishes a trial never the exit of right because a door blocks the passage, maybe there is a way to go on the other side.

The little Vessel came out of the hot spring basin and searched for the path.

He advanced a few meters and notices a wall that he can climb and that will take him to the upper floor.

He climbed the wall and continued to walk straight until he saw skulls blocking the way.

Little Ghost hit the skulls until they broke.

Once the skulls broken and the little Vessel can enters now in the new secret passage. (which leads to the exit of the Coliseum)

Outside the Colosseum

Little Ghost is now outside the Colosseum.

He walked a little and jumped into the void ending up landing in a small lake.

The little Vessel left the lake and continued his exploration.

From afar, he sees a female bug, wearing a torn khaki dress and a white round mask.

The bug seems to hold something shiny in her hand.

Unwittingly, Little Ghost walked on a skull that broke and surprised the bug.

The bug screamed before fleeing with the object she had in her hands.

Surprised by the speed of the bug, the little Vessel began to pursue her.

15 minutes later, Ghost finally managed to knock out the bug that was doing everything to prevent him from taking the object while murmuring at the same time incomprehensible words.

He looks at the object she has in her hands.

The object is a beautiful golden key with a finely carved face.

This face looks very much like that of the sarcophagus.

This key is probably the key to the sarcophagus.

The little Vessel looked at the unconscious bug before saying

"Ghost is sorry."

The little Vessel covers the bug with a blanket and now leaves this place to go to the Junk Pit.

End Flashback

The little Vessel hopes that the female does not blame him for taking the key

He searched for the bug for a few minutes and finally found her sitting crying while holding an Idol of the King.

The bug noticed the presence of the little Vessel and she started screaming with anger.

"You! Thief! "  
"You took the key! The key of the King! Give me the key! "

The bug tried to hit Little Ghost without success.

Exhausted, she went down on her knees and cried all the tears from her body.

"Why ... Why is all this happening to me?" she says

"The King had promised me that if I kept the key, I would become his Knight ! Now it's over, my life is ruined because of you! "

Little Ghost feels sorry for her, she was fooled by the beautiful words of the King who promised her a bright future if she did something for him.

The King fled the kingdom like a coward years ago and he will never come back.

The bug still crying, her life is now ruined.

All this is because of these "disgusting" insects that ruined her life.

Flashback

Pale Lurker was a formidable, fast and strong warrior.

She was so strong that she became the third female to be champion of the Colosseum.

She is very appreciative by female warriors who wanted to be like her but... she is not at all liked by some males because they were jealous of her success or think she should not be a warrior because she is a female.

"How could this female be the champion of the Colosseum?" Said a male.

"This female has nothing to do at the Colosseum, she makes the Colosseum ashamed!" Said another male.

"Do not worry, I know the perfect punishment for her." Says a third male

This male talks about this "punishment" to other males and they all agree to give her the "punishment" that she will not forget anytime soon.

The evening

Pale Lurker left the Colosseum, happy to have once again managed to win the victory!

As she prepares to go home, she sees five males she does not know approaching her.

"You are Pale Lurker, the champion of the Colosseum. I've always wanted to meet you, I'm your biggest fan! "Says the male

Pale Lurker is rather surprised to see males who appreciate him. Usually males hate her because she is a female warrior.

"Really?" Says Pale Lurker

"Yes, you are fast, strong, intelligent and ... very beautiful," said a male with a perverse voice.

Suddenly, Pale Lurker felt uncomfortable and decided to leave.

"I'm happy to meet you but it's late and I have to go home," said the Coliseum champion.

"Already ?" Said the man approaching a little too close to the champion.

"I'm sure you're going to have fun with us," said the male, stroking Pale Lurker's lips.

The champion hit the male's face with all her might and shouted  
"Do not touch me !"

The male was lying on the floor, holding his sore face because of the blow he just received.

"You'll pay for this," said the injured male in the face.

The five men threw themselves on Pale Lurker to catch her but they failed miserably because Pale Lurker was too strong for them.

You are really pathetic. You dare to attack a champion while you are not even warriors. "Says Pale Lurker

"You can not defeat me," she said.

"That's what you think," said a male voice.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the arm and lost consciousness.

...

Pale Lurker woke up completely dizzy, unable to get up.

"She's waking up!" Said a voice

"Just at the right time," said another voice

Pale Lurker looked at her kidnappers who are 6 males including 5 whom she recognizes.

"Who are you and what do you want? She asked.

"We are warriors all we want is to punish you." Says a male

" Punish me ? But why ?" She asked.

"It's because you're a shame in the Colosseum, you're only a female and a female must stay at home, take care of her husband and children, and nothing else! "

This is not the first time Pale Lurker has heard his words.

"Enough talk, we'll give you a punishment that you will not forget anytime soon." The male said, coming dangerously close to Pale Lurker.

"... do not approach you," says Pale Lurker  
"... get away from me."

Pale Lurker tried to defend herself, but because of the drugs, she is completely vulnerable.

One male held her arms, and another man tore off her dress and spreads her legs from strength.

"... no ... don't do that."

Suddenly she felt a huge pain between her legs.

The six males raped Pale Lurker and this torture lasted for hours.

Several hours later

Pale Lurker was lying on the floor, completely naked and covered with hematomas and bite marks.

She was in pain. These men have raped her for hours.

She has never felt so humiliated in all her life.

"I hope you learned your lesson," said a male.

"Never come back to the Coliseum again or you will be raped and we will kill you!"

The fear of being raped again forced Pale Lurker to nod.

"Good girl," said a male before leaving with the other males.

The champion who is now a former champion cried hot tears.

Some months later.

Several months passed and Pale Lurker did her best to survive.

Now that she is no longer the champion of Colosseum, she has trouble finding geos and food.

The young female does her best not to enter the Colosseum at the risk of being raped again and then kill.

Later she finally managed to find a very large shelter where there is a small lake even though it's right next to the Colosseum.

But she still can not find geo and food.

She went to her "room" before lying down and falling asleep.

The next day

Pale Lurker awoke from her sleep and went to get some food.

She searched for hours and hours, she still don't found geo and food.

Completely desperate, she cry.

These bugs that raped her have ruined her life.

Because of them, she has no more house, no more money, no more food, nothing anymore !

Nobody can help her.

"Are you alright young girl? Says a voice

She raised her head and widened her eyes.

In front of her is the Pale King, the King of Hallownest.

"Yes ... I'm fine." She said

"Are you sure ? Because you are very skinny." Said the Pale King before taking out a big bag and handed it to Pale Lurker.

"... it's for me?" She asked

"Of course," said the Pale King

She took the bag, opened it and looked inside.

The bag contains a huge amount of geo. With that, she will can finally buy food!

"Thank you very much ... my King," she said.

"Tell me ... Would you like to become my knight?" Asked the Pale King

"M-me, your Knight? But why me ? "Says Pale Lurker

"I heard a lot about your strength, your speed and your intelligence, dear champion of the Colosseum." Says the King

"Champion ... I'm not the champion anymore." she says

" And why that ? Asked the Pale King

Pale Lurker explained to him why she is no longer the champion of the Colosseum.

"Oh ... what happened to you is so horrible." Said the Pale King, pretending to feel sorry for her.

For him, a desperate bug is very easy to manipulate.

"I help you find your life before." Says the Pale King

" But how ? If I go back to the Colosseum, they will kill me! "

"You will not return to the Colosseum, you will be my Knight, you will have the glory, the respect and the recognition!" Says the Pale King

"Really ?!" she says

"Yes, but before that, you just have to do a little thing for me." Says the Pale King

"I'm ready to do anything to get a better life!" She exclaimed

The King out of his pocket a golden key with a carved face, handed it to Pale Lurker.

"I want you to keep this key, do not let anyone take that key, nobody must be know about it!" Said the Pale King.

The Pale King took Pale Lurker's chin and looked straight into her eyes before saying:  
"If you do what I tell you, you'll have what you want but if you fail your mission ... you'll have nothing!" Said the Pale King coldly.

Frightened, Pale Lurker says "Y- Yes your majesty."

"Good, I'm counting on you," said the Pale King before returning to the White Palace and never come back.

"It was too easy." he said softly.

The young woman is nothing but a pawn for him.

Pale Lurker watched the Pale King leave and she stared at the golden key she held in her hands.

If she protects this key, she will become the king's Knight, she will be respected, she will have the glory, she will be happy!

"...King..."  
"...Key..."  
"...Mine..."  
She said softly.

...

Months passed, Pale Lurker killed many insects who tried to take the key that the King entrusted to her.

After spending all the geo that the king gave her, she still could not find any food and had no choice but to eat the corpse of the bugs she killed.

The young woman began to go crazy, she kept repeating these words.

"King! Mine!"  
"Key! Treasure! Begone, begone!"  
"For me! For you! For King!"

"The King will return, I will become his knight."  
"The King will return, I will become his knight."

Pale Lurker do not know that the King has fled his kingdom and will never come back.

Because of the bugs who are raped her and also of the Pale King, the young woman has become completely insane.

End flashback

Pale Lurker continued cry without stop.

The Little Vessel approached Pale Lurker and patted him on the shoulder.

The young woman turned her head and looked at Little Ghost.

"What do you want ?! She yelled.

"Ghost is sorry."'Says the little Vessel

"Sorry ... you are sorry ?! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! "

Pale Lurker caught Little Ghost by the collar before yelling:  
"Because of you, the King will notice that I no longer have the key and I would not be his Knight as he promised me! "

"... King ... ... lied to you ..."

"Huh?" Says Pale Lurker.

"King have lied to you, King fled the kingdom after the infection seized the kingdom." Says the little Vessel

"YOU LYING !!!" shouted Pale Lurker  
"He will come back ! He promised me!"

"Ghost is not lying, Ghost is telling the truth !" said little Vessel

"King is evil, King has to kill innocents, kill the Ghost's Sibling. "

"I do not believe you ! The King would never do such a thing!" Shouted Pale Lurker

"King is my father!" Shouted Little Ghost.

"...Are you... the King's child?" Says Pale Lurker

The little Vessel nodded.

The young woman let go the collar of Little Ghost and placed him on the ground.

"... If you are the King's child then ... you are also a prince?" She asked.

"Ghost is not a prince, Ghost is a Vessel."

"What's a Vessel?" Pale Lurker asked.

Ghost explained her what it is a Vessel and talk all about of the Pale King.

10 minutes later.

"... The King ... did all this? "Says Pale Lurker

Little Ghost nodded.

"I was nothing for him ... just a pawn. "

Pale Lurker took in her hands an Idol of the King she would love and cherish but now ... she hated it.

Angry, she hit the Idol with her fists.

"How could he dare to do that to me ?! I trusted him and he lied to me!" She shouted as she still hit the king's idol.

"Why do they use me ?! Why are they treated like objects?"

She kept hitting the Idol again and again until she hurt her hands.

Little Ghost quickly grabbed Pale Lurker's hands to stop her from getting even worse.

"Why are they hurting me, why ?!" she shouted.

The poor young woman screamed until she had no voice and cried hot tears.

The little Vessel took the old champion in her arms to comfort her.

They stayed like that for long minutes.

A few minutes later

Little Ghost let go of the young woman who stopped crying.

The little Vessel took him bag, took out a Delicate Flower and handed it to Pale Lurker.

"... Is it for me? She asked.

Little Ghost nodded.

The young woman took the Delicate Flower and suddenly, about twenty flowers made their appearance and illuminated completely the "house" of Pale Lurker.

The young woman looked at the flowers, amazed by their beauty.

"That's beautiful." she says

She took the hands of the little Vessel and said :  
"Thank you."

Little Ghost pulled Pale Lurker's hand and said "Follow Ghost!"

The young woman stood up and followed the little Vessel to the entrance of the Coliseum.

The old champion stopped, trembling with fear, she knows that if she returns to the Coliseum ... she will be raped and killed.

"I can not enter in this place. "Says Pale Lurker

" Why ?" said the little Vessel.

"Males ... have hurt me and if I come back here ... they will kill me." she replied.

Hearing these words, Little Ghost became furious! Insects harmed this woman and the King probably took advantage of her vulnerability to use her.

This woman is alone and she needs help!

And he knows someone for that.

The little Vessels took her hands and told her  
"Ghost will protect you, Ghost know someone who can help you. "

Pale Lurker thoughtful, will she be safe? Will she find her life before?

She looked at the face of the little Vessel, this child will protect her. He is not like his horrible father, he is brave, kind and he is a not a coward.

"I'm going to follow you and ... thank you very much ... Ghost of Hallownest." says Pale Lurker

The little Vessel and Pale Lurker entered the Colosseum of Fools.

When Little Ghost finds these horrible bugs that has hurt Lurker ... he will swallow them up with the power of the Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse me for the wait! The chapter is longer than expected.
> 
> For those who read my other fanfictions, know that I do not know when I will update them because I have no idea for the next chapters.
> 
> See you later for a new chapter ! ;-)
> 
> PS : In the French version, Pale Lurker is a female.


	10. A flower for Tiso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Rape mentionned.

Little Ghost and Pale Lurker are now in the Coliseum and the little Vessel did not let go of Pale Lurker's hand, which is very terrified.

They continued to walk and they entered the rest room which is filled with warriors.

Pale Lurker did not move, completely paralyzed by fear, all the warriors (many are males) who were here looked at the young woman who is scarred and half-naked.

She did not like it, she was terrified, they look at her, she wanted to run away from this place.

The warriors looked at the young woman who was having a panic attack.

Worried, a warrior approached the young woman and patted her on the shoulder.

"Are you OK ? You need hel-"

Pale Lurker turned around and smacked the warrior's hand and shouted

"NO !!! Please do not hurt me!"

Completely shocked, the warriors looked at Pale Lurker who was screaming and crying very loud.

The little Vessel signals to the warrior not to approach the young woman.

Little Ghost stroked Pale Lurker's head for the calm her.

"Ghost ... I'm scared ... I want to get out of here, I want to go my home." she says

"It's okay, they're nice, they're not going to hurt you, Ghost know them."

The Little Vessel reassured as best as he could Pale Lurker.

"But what's going on here?!" Yelled a female voice.

The little Vessel and the warriors turn around to see a very familiar figure.

This is God Tamer, the champion of the Coliseum who came here, alert by the shouts of Pale Lurker.

"I heard cries and ... wait a second? I recognize this face." Says God Tamer

The champion approached of Pale Lurker, took Pale Lurker's face with her both hands and inspected her face.

Pale Lurker's face is covered with scars, her skin is as dark as the night and wet because of tears. She also has two large white eyes.

After she finished inspecting her face, she inspected her body ... the sight made her cringe.

Her body is completely skinny, her skin is filled with scars and marks of bites that never left.

These scars are not battle scars but rape.

How can we do this to this woman?

"Are you Pale Lurker? The champion who mysteriously disappeared?"

Pale Lurker's eyes widened, how does she know her name?

"...how do you know my name?" Says Pale Lurker.

"I had heard about you before you disappeared." Says God Tamer

" ...Who are you ?" Asked Pale Lurker

"I am God Tamer, current champion of the Coliseum." She replied

"... I was ... replaced?" Asked Pale Lurker

"Unfortunately yes." Replied God Tamer

"1 month after your disappeared, you were declared dead and the Coliseum needed a new champion."

The young woman's tears began to flow again.

God Tamer took the old champion in her arms.

"I'm sorry." she said.

The mentally and physically broken young woman wrapped her arms around God Tamer and cried loudly.

"Shhh ... it's okay ... everything's fine, you're safe now." Says God Tamer

The warriors and Little Ghost stared at the young women without saying a word for several minutes.

A few minutes later.

Completely exhausted, Pale Lurker fell asleep in the arms of God Tamer.

The champion took the the young woman in her arms (married style) and approached the little Vessel and said

"Thank you for saving this warrior, without you, she would probably be dead. "

"What will happen to her now?" Asked the little Vessel

"I'm going to take her at my home, she will be fed, housed and cared for. She'll be fine, don't worry." Replied God Tamer

With that, she took Pale Lurker at her home where she will be safe.

The Little Vessel left the Coliseum to reach its goal: Give Delicate flowers for those who need them.

The little Vessel hopes that Pale Lurker will be better.

30 minutes later

The little Vessel walked for more than 30 minutes and finally found the person he is looking for ... Tiso.

Lastly, rather, the corpse of Tiso lying on the ground.

His arm is still on his belly, his white eyes are closed, one would almost say that he sleeps.

When Little Ghost saw the body of Tiso the first time, the Vessel crying for days.

He had unfortunately no cover with him to cover his body.

The last time he saw Tiso alive was before he started the Coliseum trial.

He was sitting on a bench, waiting for his turn to enter the arena and fight to the death.

The Little Vessel did not want him to fight but Tiso was too stubborn and proud, he wanted a challenge, he wanted to fight, he was a warrior and the warriors had to fight for their honors.

Tiso explained that being defeated by a warrior (especially if he is a champion) is a great honor for the warriors.

To be defeated by a no-warrior is a disgrace for the warriors.

He also said that his family were formidable warriors and he wanted to honor his family by fighting in the famous Hallownest's Coliseum.

Tiso was ready to die to preserve the honor of his family.

The little Vessel found it unfair but he could not stop Tiso from doing what he wanted.

Little Ghost put a dozen flowers on Tiso's body and suddenly a figure appeared.

It's Tiso who has now become a ghost.

The little Vessel threw himself on Tiso before taking him in his arms.

"I can see you missed me, Pale Thing." Tiso said, caressing the little Vessel's head

Little Ghost was happy to see his friend again but at the same time he is sad because he is now a ghost and unfortunately he can not leave his dead body.

"Why did Tiso leave?! Why did Tiso fight for the honor? Why Tiso is dead?! It's not fair!" Says the little Vessel crying

"I had to do it, I had to fight to preserve the honor of my family even though I must die." Replied Tiso

"Ghost does not understand this "honor" that Tiso must preserve." Says Little Ghost

"When you're older, you may understand." Replied Tiso

Tiso picked up a flower, brought it close to his face and felt it. "

"These flowers ... they smell very good ... What's their name? Tiso asked

"Delicate flowers." Replied the little Vessel

"Pale thing... Can you do something for me?" Tiso asked

The little Vessel nodded.

"... free me ..." says Tiso

"Huh?" Says the little Vessel

"I'm sick of being here ... my soul is suffering ... I want to be free ... so I beg you ... shorten my suffering and take my soul to heaven if you can." Begged Tiso

The little Vessel start to shake, he does not want to do that, he does not want to make Tiso disappear with his Dream Nail.

"Ghost does not want to do that ..." said the little Vessel

"... Please ... I want to disappear ..." says Tiso

"Ghost does not want Tiso to disappear!" Shouted Little Ghost

The little Vessel squeezed Tiso hard in his arms, refusing to let him go.

"It's okay ... you're not alone ... I'm sure you have a lot of friends who are here for you." Said Tiso

"Ghost does not want to lose a friend anymore." He said

"I know you do not want to, but you have to know that you do not just think about yourself." Replied Tiso

The Little Vessel understood quickly that he must not be selfish and that he must also think that his friends do not suffer even after they be dead.

Little Ghost releases his Dream  
Nail and prepares to use it to make Tiso disappear.

"Hey Ghost." Said Tiso

The little Vessel looked at Tiso

"Thank you, brave knight." He said before closing his eyes while waiting for the final blow.

Little Ghost activated the power of the Dream Nail and hit Tiso, which disappears leaving nothing but his corpse.

The little Vessel starts crying very loudly, hugging Tiso's body in his arms.

A warrior and a friend rest in peace now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t added the fake screenshot because my PC is down.
> 
> The end of the chapter should contain gore but in the end I changed my mind, I decided to add sadness instead.
> 
> Tiso was not going to disappear in the chapter but I had no inspiration for him if he was alive so I decided to make him disappear.
> 
> See you for the next chapter!


End file.
